


Les nuits sans nom - Darling in the FRANKXX

by HaruCarnage



Series: Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [10]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un thème sept à dix minutes pour écrire cent mot dessus avec une tolérance de dix mots. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [Collectif NoName]





	Les nuits sans nom - Darling in the FRANKXX

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un claquement se fit entendre, il frissonnait d'anticipation. Il n'osa pas bouger. Il retenait sa respiration alors que le corps presque nu de sa belle s'avançait. La découpe ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Zero two vint mordre son cou. Hiro gémissait, devait-il agir. Ou devait-il profiter de ce moment avec celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

« Darling, tu ne m'as pas dit pour tes cornes... »

Un autre claquement se faisait, la morsure du fouet venait marquer sa peau si pâle. Et son érection était si douloureuse. Il regarda son aimée. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ce soir, c'est toi et moi darling. Et rien d'autre ... »


End file.
